Clown 2 (2013 Film)
Plot First cousins Michael and Josh just moved into a new apartment which unbeknownst to them is the location of their missing cousin, Blake. Josh has a new camera and decides that he wants to document the first few days at the new bachelor pad. Since they have not yet moved in much furniture, they spend the night in the living room. Josh has a funny feeling and decides to film the room as they are sleeping - he hears a strange noise at night and wakes Michael, thinking that there is a ghost in the house. The sound he heard was the fireplace turning on. However, he had unknowingly filmed furniture moving around by itself in the background. That morning Josh's wallet is on the ground in the living room, not where he left it. This further cements his belief that they are renting a haunted house. He films more furniture moving by itself the second night. The next day they invite Grandpa over to talk, since Grandpa used to be a ghost hunter. Grandpa walks in with the aid of the Staff, but has what appears to be a seizure as soon as he sits down to talk. This scares Josh and Michael, and they decide to send Grandpa home. Josh later has Michael watch the footage of the encounter - during Grandpa's seizure, the camera picked up hints that Grandpa was actually the Clown in disguise, and that he was using the Staff to create the illusion that he was Grandpa. Officer Jack comes by for a brief visit, dropping the news that Grandpa has been dead the whole time. That night, Josh appears to be being possessed or mind-controlled by the Clown using the Staff. He tries and fails to suffocate Michael in his sleep. The next day as Michael is cleaning the sink, Josh sees the Clown sitting in the chair, but when he returns with Michael, the Clown is gone. The final night the Clown walks into the room while Josh and Michael are sleeping. He murders Josh in his sleep and kidnaps Michael, adding him to Blake's makeshift prison. This film is preceded by Clown and Alien vs. Blake (2013) and has a sequel - Blake IV (2014) Production Clown 2 was the first film in the Leppalimes Cinematic Universe to be flimed with an actual camera and not an iPod Touch. The film was edited with the world renowned Windows Movie Maker. This is the third film in the Leppalimes Cinematic Universe to be directed by Josh Himes. It is the third film to star Josh Himes and Michael Leppala, and the second appearance of Jack Himes as Officer Jack. Blake Isaacs was absent for the filming of Clown 2. Reception and Criticism This film is widely criticized as being by far the worst film in the Leppalimes Cinematic Universe to date; largely due to Josh Himes' inability to act and the absence of star Leppalimes actor Blake Isaacs. Cast and Crew Michael - Michael Leppala Josh - Josh Himes Grandpa - Jack Himes Clown - Jack Himes Officer Jack - Jack Himes Directed by Josh Himes Filmed by Josh Himes Story by Josh Himes, Michael Leppala, and Jack Himes